Olympus Interviews-Season 1
by CrazyLips
Summary: Join Hermes and the campers for interviews weekly! Get special behind the scenes clips of Camp. Also, thanks to Apollos Child and Silver Artemis Moon for being the first in like, 400 to review! :D Makes me happy!
1. Annabeth

**Olympus Interviews**

**With Hermes and Campers**

Hermes: Hello, good afternoon Miss Annabeth

Annabeth: Oh….wow. Uh, Hi Hermes!

Hermes: Please, have a seat!

Annabeth: *sits down*

Hermes: So, let's get started. We start emotional….Ooh! What do you think of your mom, lovely brave Athena?

Annabeth: Well, she's wise, brave, pretty, and kind.

Hermes: Well, I saw that coming. Hum….How about….that Percy Jackson kid? I hear he has it bad on you! What do YOU think of HIM?

Annabeth: *coughs* Well….Well…..He's….umm….he's kind of stupid when he acts all tough…I learned that when he wrecked a Cyclops lair and almost died. And…His mom's nice. He's strong, and he's really sweet, and…Uh…he's kind of cute.

Hermes: *whispers to camera man "don't cut that out!"* Yes, he is. And the nickname, Seaweed Brain?

Annabeth: Just to keep him busy…and his head smells like seaweed.

Hermes: Mm-hmm. Well, time to go general

Annabeth: General?

Hermes: Duh! You're whole strategy thing and stuff!

Annabeth: No thanks, I think I'm done


	2. Percy

**Olympus Interviews**

**With Hermes and campers**

Hermes: Hello, Mister Percy

Percy: Hey

Hermes: Let's get started….Who is the tallest person you've ever met?

Percy: Uh….Well….Zeus-

Hermes: Tallest MORTAL you've ever met, Percy

Percy: Oh. Well, I saw this boxer on TV-like, 8 feet tall…hum…but I never met him…Well, other than him….Annabeth, I guess. Why does this question-

Hermes: Okay. Audience, let's give a round of applause to Annabeth Chase, interviewed here last week!

Audience: *applauding*

Hermes: Okay, next question. Who bosses you around the most?

Percy: Hmm….Girls. Two of them. With Clarisse, she beats you up or cusses at you. With Annabeth, she like, takes you over like you're her dog and she tells you what to do! She like, she looks so good you just do what she says and you don't realize it until later

Hermes: *winks at Aphrodite* I know the type. Do you consider Annabeth…pretty?

Percy. Holy Zeus! She's beautiful, man! She like, she….hey! Don't tell her!

Hermes: Oh, I won't.

_**Behind the scenes: Annabeth Chase**_

Yeah, I like Percy." I told the camera man. He smiled. "Do you love him?" He asked cruelly. I push my hand over the lenses of the camera. "Private info." I said. He turned the camera off. Removing his cap, I saw….black hair? Suddenly I knew it was Poseidon. "Hello, Annabeth!" He said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes. "You mad at me for that interview last week?" I asked. He shook his head no. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and we were back at camp. "You need to find him and talk to him." Poseidon said. "Talk to who?" I asked. But he was gone. I saw that a game of Capture the Flag was starting. I run to where Chiron is announcing the teams. "Athena cabin, Poseidon, Ares." He said. _Yes! _ I thought. _Percy and the Ares Cabin! _I see Percy and everyone else on Red team come towards me. A few minutes later on the field, we're kicking butt. "Percy!" I yell. He immediately stops and looks at me. I grab his hand. "Okay, Seaweed brain. Stay here while I go…" He cuts me off. "Hey! I never get to go get the banner!" He complains. I roll my eyes. He's so dumb sometimes. "Well, that's cuz you're not tall enough or strong enough. Or smart enough. You say so many dumb things…" I start. He glares at me. "Fine" I say. And we run straight into the trap.


	3. Jason

Hermes: Welcome, Jason Grace!

Jason: Hi...Wow...so you Greeks...*goes off into huge amazed speech*

Hermes: I guess? Okay, first question: Who is the person you envy?

Jason: Uh...Um...It's a little private!

Hermes:*tauntingly* I'll add 23 more buuccckkss

Jason: Fine. I'm kind of jealous of...Percy Jackson. He looks so...cute and funny, and then he comes out and defeats some titans. It's like, he can switch from hero to boy.

Zeus: And you can't?

Hermes: Please sit down, your majesty. Next question: If we put the goddesses that were wiling into a group and pulled a name, who would you want to go on a date with?

Jason: Gods. Uh...um...I know she's single, and she might even curse me for saying this, but Artemis is _really _attractive to me. Not to mention Aphrodite. And Athena is brave. Uh...Gods, Hera is smart but I'd rather not date my half-mother. And Demeter is sweet.

Hermes: If you hadn't met Piper, and Reyna loved you still, would you go out and maybe, if I can add, have a future?

Jason: If Piper never existed...I wouldn't be here! Fine, yes.

* * *

_**Behind the Scenes: Annabeth**  
_

"Gotcha!" I heard laughter and a woman hushing it. "Shut up, Apollo!" She said. "I apologize. He's been trying to find 'helpers' for months. Ah, yes. Percy and Annabeth." I recognized the person. ARTEMIS! She un-did the net. "Oh...what do we have to help with?" I asked politely. Apollo beamed. "I need two people to sing for me!" He said. "A couple! We'll see if you can sing, but if you can't I'll adjust your voices." "Uh...actually.." Percy protested. "That'd be great!" I gushed, almost against my will. Artemis smiled a little. "Sing, please." She said. I started. Apollo looked at me, but looked like he had a glaze over his eyes. A few minutes after, his eyes were back in color. I looked at Percy, who was just gaping. "How...how bad was I?" I asked. Apollo shook his head. "No, not bad. AMAZING! That was...like...it was..." He searched for a word. Percy butted in. "An angel's voice?" He said. I smiled at him, and gave him a kiss.


	4. Rachel

Hermes: Welcome Miss Dare!

Rachel Dare: Hi! I'm so-

Hermes: Now, a few people want to know: Percy?

Rachel: I used to like him, but I know Annabeth. And, it's fun to know part of what's gonna happen! Brave, funny, and taken.

Hermes: *laugh* Oh, funny. Next question: Do you ever see...uh...how shall I put this, images? Things you don't want to share?

Rachel: *touches scar on arm* Yes.

Hermes: What _kind?_

Rachel: Scary ones...sometimes pictures of a handsome guy. He has blond hair, golden clothes, and a really cool car. His smile is...

*Apollo ducks under a seat, guilty of showing her pictures of himself sometimes*

Hermes: Last question: Who IS this handsome boy? Would you want to date him if he allowed you?

Rachel: *looks at Apollo, who is back in his seat. sighs* Well, he's sunshine. Pure light in my nightmares. He's Lord Apollo!

* * *

_**Behind the scenes-Apolachel!  
**_

Apollo blushed, and sipped more coffee. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away," He said. "But I wanted someone so badly..." Rachel, once again, touched her scar. They were sitting at a yellow table with two chairs, Rachel and him having coffee. Apollo looked at the large wound. "I'm so sorry," He said, frowning. "I didn't mean to..." Rachel sharply pulled her hand away from her scar. It was bleeding again. Feeling mortified, Apollo got up and crossed the small table. He knelt down beside the young girl, and held her face. He leaned in, and kissed her. The wound vanished, no blood to see. "I... " Rachel was amazed. "Uh...Thanks. That felt..." Apollo vanished in golden light, leaving only his coffee. "Wonderful. The best." Rachel finished. Little did she know, godly blood was now in her. She looked around, and grabbed the coffee cup. She poured it on herself, laughing. Today had been crazy.


	5. Clarisse

Hermes: Welcome, Clarisse La Rue, to Olympus interviews!

Clarisse: Yeah, hey. Snore.

Hermes: Uh...first question: Who is the most amazing kid you ever met?

Clarisse: Me, punk.

Hermes: Guy?

Clarisse: Uh...boys? Mortal boys?  
Hermes: Yup...

Clarisse: Jason dude is pretty brave. Not as cool as me, of course.

Hermes: How do you feel about Percy?

Clarisse: He stole my quest, wounded my dad, doused me, and he's the best looking guy ever. Shut up, Aphrodite!

*Aphrodite stops whispering*

Hermes: And finally, what is the best battle strategy?

Clarisse: Ambush! *tackles Hermes*

* * *

_**Behind the scenes-Music Concert  
**_

* * *

I pulled out the microphone, and did a few songs for warm up. Percy was still getting ready, even though he was so good he wouldn't need music. A few goddesses had already gathered, and were looking at me as if to say: You're doing great! or You should seriously get a life! My mom, Athena, looked at me like: Annabeth, what have you done? Soon, Percy and Apollo showed up. Apollo didn't look too good. I stopped singing and put the mic on a table, rushing to Percy. I kissed him, and he blushed. Apollo just stared at us. "What's wrong?" I asked. Apollo sadly shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all..." He wandered off backstage. "Weird." I thought. Percy and I got up on stage, grabbed our mics, and started the duet.


End file.
